


Gone Fishing

by FreightTrainFrank



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Explosions, Fishing, Gen, Humor, Slapstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreightTrainFrank/pseuds/FreightTrainFrank
Summary: The Kanker Sisters go fishing, which proves to be quite an explosive event





	Gone Fishing

The Kanker Sisters were standing by the trailer, ready to go on their weekly fishing trip to the nearby lake.

They were teenagers now. Their personalities and appearances were mostly the same, but there were a few differences.

Lee looked more or less the same, though she was taller and her hair was now an even bigger mess of orange curls. She was carrying an old double-barreled shotgun, her preferred method of fishing.

May's blonde hair was just a bit longer than it was when she was a few years younger, reaching almost to her waist. Her buck teeth had grown a bit more crooked, as well as a bit sharper. She was wearing a fisher's hat, as well as carrying a fishing rod that looked like it had been broken and repaired many, many times.

Marie was probably the most changed in appearance, but she was still easily recognizable. Her blue hair, still covering one eye, was a lot longer and messier than it used to be. Nobody was really sure whether this was because she thought it looked better or because she just couldn't be bothered to cut it. Another noticeable change was the big, almost cartoonishly fat cigar in her mouth, which she was rarely seen without these days. There was also a pair of cracked and dirty goggles on her forehead. Her pockets, as well as a backpack she was wearing, were stuffed with dynamite, her preferred fishing method.

She had taken an interest in mechanics recently, and she was showing her sisters her latest creation, which appeared to be a large cannon made out of junk.

"Like what ya see, girls?" she asked, leaning on the cannon. a bit of ash fell from the tip on her cigar and onto the ground.

"What the heck is that thing?" asked Lee.

Marie rolled her eyes and said "It's a cannon, stupid."

"I know what a cannon is!" said Lee, jabbing a finger into Marie's chest. "But what's it got to do with fishing?"

Marie knocked on the side of the cannon and said "This baby is gonna shoot us all the way to the lake."

"Why do we need a cannon to blast us there?" said May.

"Cause it's quicker than walking." said Marie, taking a drag on her cigar. "After the fishing hole blew up-"

"After  _you_  blew it up." said Lee.

"After I blew it up, the closest fishing spot is an hour's walk." said Marie, blowing a smoke ring. She pointed to the cannon and said "So this'll save on time. Unless you're scared."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." said Lee, shoving past Marie and climbing into the cannon. After she did so "This better work!" echoed from the cannon's barrel.

May looked up and down at the cannon. "Seems kinda fun, but are ya sure ya got it aimed in the right-"

May wasn't able to finish her sentence, as Maire had picked her up and tossed her down the cannon's barrel.

Marie then picked up the cannon's fuse, smiling as her stogie burned brightly in her mouth. She turned to the cannon and asked "Ready, girls?"

She didn't bother waiting for their answer, and held the fuse up to the glowing cherry of her huge cigar. It quickly ignited and rapidly started burning away towards the cannon's base. With a toothy grin, Marie, put her goggles over her eyes before cannonballing into the barrel.

With all three sisters in the cannon's belly, it was pretty cramped. The only source of light was from the business end of Marie's cigar.

As the sound of the fuse sizzling grew closer, Lee said "So why'd you build a cannon just to blast us to the lake?"

"It's not just to get to the lake." said Marie. "It could blast us to a whole bunch of places! Across town, out of town, into the woods, maybe even to the moon if I get enough firepower. Plus, we could charge people to use it. It has a lot of uses, ya know."

The fuse started to reach its final moments, and the cannon's barrel compressed, ready to spit the sisters off into the wild blue yonder.

"Have you tested this thing before?" asked May, as the cannon started to heat up.

"Nope." grinned Marie, plugging her ears.

With that, the cannon erupted in a tremendous blast, and explosively spat the girls off into the sky. They rocketed through the air like a comet, fast enough to be mistakable for a shooting star by anybody watching. A cackling seemed to echo through the air as they vanished over the horizon with a twinkle.


End file.
